A Thousand Years: Brother
by TheAuthorSelection
Summary: Jack and Elsa, once again are having a baby, everything is well until the baby discovers his power of ice,wind and snow, will he use it for good or evil? Why was he born with black hair? Is it because he's mortal, or something else? And most importantly will Jack and Elsa stick together, or will Brandon's little brother tear them apart?
1. Prologue- Thomas

**Hey! It's me with the sequel! Do you remember any of it? Probably not! Didn't read the first one? PERFECT! hehe, okay you don't have to read the whole first fanfiction for"A Thousand Years" but just read the epilogue, so you won't be TOTALLY confused! Okay? Okay! Yah um, this one will be a bit dark, not like sexual, but dark you know? Swearing? Maybe, probably but not a lot, OC's? Yah 3 so far but I will try to keep it no more than 4 or 5 if that really bothers you, tired of reading this?**

**PERFECT!**

_**Thomas- Prologue**_  
_**By TheAuthorSelection**_

Elsa walked back to her bed from the ice made bathroom, the floor made entirely out of ice, made slapping noises under her feet. It was early in the morning so Jack was still here. He would usually go off to North's Hideout to see what other things he had to do to keep children believing. While Elsa, she stayed in the North Mountain where there ice palace was. She didn't even know what year it was 2020 maybe? It's hard to keep track you know when your a guardian whit everlasting life and all.

She was extra happy this very morning, why? Because she had some very special news to tell Jack, news that she knew would be bound to make him happy. She slipped under the covers where her husband Jack was still sleeping, she shook him a bit so that he could wake up, sorta of like a kid, but that's what she felt like right now, even thinking about a kid made her extra happy.

"What do you want?" He mumbled still in somewhat of a sleepy voice. Even though he was a guardian and didn't need to sleep, they still got the effects of STILL being tired when just waking up. She whispered in his ear, his back was to her "I have some good news for you and I" He then turned to her "That you love me?" he asked quickly kissing her, she shook her head biting her lip "Nope" she leaned closer so that their noses were touching-

"I'm pregnant"

Jack's eyes snapped open, no more sleep in his eyes just pure joy, he jumped up so he was standing on the bed jumping up and down like a child at Christmas who got EXACTLY what he wanted. "Really!?" He exclaimed excitedly, Elsa giggled as he lifted her up and they shared a kiss, when they departed she nodded "Yes Jack of course, why would I lie to you?" She hugged him to keep steady on the bouncy bed, last thing she wanted to do was hurt herself.

Once Jack's excitement had died down, they had begun wondering, how was this possible? How would the child even grow if it was immortal? Then again, would it be immortal? They were so puzzled and confused, but so happy they thought that they might explode, Jack burst out of his seat, "Let's go tell the others!" He grabbed her hand, and lifted her bridal style and before she could say anything to protest.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Jack barged in still holding Elsa, but he put her down like right after. Every guardian in the room turned their head in his direction, waiting for whatever Jack had to tell them, Jack nudged Elsa "Why don't you tell them the big news, snowflake" Elsa blushed as he quickly winked at her, "Well..." she started-

"I'm pregnant!"

Their was a a lot of noise coming from the room as the 4 other guardians congratulated her, mostly Tooth though she started screaming in such a high-pitched voice with Baby Tooth and the other little fairies not far behind adding to the already noisy room with their little squeaks of excitement.

She flew to Elsa and took both of her hands "O my Gosh Elsa!" She was clearly excited, she was one of those people who got super over-excited, but now, Elsa had never seen her look so excited, like NEVER ever never ever never EVER! Which surprised Elsa, she knew that they would be excited but she never would have guessed an outcome like this everyone had gone completely crazy!

North laughed as he slapped Jack on the back "I knew it was bound to happen sometime" North, Sandy and Bunnymund laughed as Jack blushed a bit. "I'm proud of you my boy" he told him as he patted Jack on the back.

Jack looked at North, the questions he had before starting to reform in his brain "But North, we have so many questions, guardians usually never have any children, so we have no idea what's going to happen like how was this possible? How will the child even grow if it is immortal? Then again, will it even be immortal?" Jack asked, North stroked his beard "Your right, what will even happen?" He paused for a moment, then his eyes lit up "IDEA! What if we asked great man in moon these questions!"

North looked out the window, it become nighttime so fast, he saw the moon peek out through the windows almost like he knew they were gonna speak to him, "Manny!" he greeted "Tell us how Jack and Elsa's child will work out"

The moon shone on the tile and it showed a mortal. North looked up "A Mortal? Okay whatever you say" It was a really short conversation but before the moon shown out of the room it flashed a picture of Pitch, but nobody noticed.

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon, Jack and Elsa were standing in the middle of the big main room,just... talking?

The baby was due in a few months, and Elsa's baby bump had begun growing and it was doing well, Elsa was and would be once again a fantastic mom, she just barely remembered how she handled Brandon, but she knew how to have a baby, she wasn't that affected by amnesia.

Like I said though, they were in the middle of the main room/ living room, talking, or however Jack and Elsa talk.

"I love you" Jack told Elsa as he held his arms around her AND her or their baby. "I love you too, Jack" she held him back and she kissed him, as you can see they were still very much in love.

He carried her and sat her on the couch, before sitting down beside her "So what are we going to name the baby?" He asked her, she looked up in thought "I'm pretty sure it's a boy so let's think of some boy names" Jack sighed "Come on we're not gonna have a girl that looks like you? Dammit" Elsa giggled at him.

"No we're gonna have one as cute as you though" she tapped the tip of his nose just to annoy him, he crossed his arms "I'm not cute" he muttered "I'm sexy and YOU know it!" Elsa held her stomach and started laughing "Sure you are Jack" she kissed him again "I love you"

That made him happy and he pulled her into a deeper kiss, "Let's name him Thomas" her eyes popped open "What! I wanted to name him Luke!" She protested, Jack laughed "Well that can be his middle name" she huffed, she didn't feel like arguing, she huffed "Fine"

Jack's smile went away when he saw she was upset "Hey fine, we can name him Luke, as long as his middle name's Thomas" Elsa had a smile on her face "Thank You Jack!" and she hugged his neck while spreading kisses all over him

_mood swings geez, but she'll pick Thomas later _Jack Thought

* * *

She was sitting in the bathroom, when she had gotten a tiny prickly pain in her stomach, it was nothing though just a tiny pain that couldn't bother you, she checked her stomach where there was a scar still healing from the death she had received from Pitch about 277 years ago, it had gotten a little black, but it didn't bother her, that was ages ago right?

* * *

It was now the time to have the baby, they were in North's hideout, it was the only safe place for a mortal to be born, Elsa was in so much pain from the contractions, and Jack had a worried glaze over his eyes, he held her hand tightly and he was pretty sure he was breaking every single bone in his hand and wrist.

Tooth was the only one who had some type of medical training so she was helping with the delivery of the baby "Come on Elsa, your doing great, we're almost there" Tooth urged her on and Jack looked at the others, Bunny was nervously biting his claws or fingernails, or what ever he had at the end of those paws.

Sandy was sitting quietly rocking back and forth, and North looked like he was praying for Elsa to have a safe delivery, and so far, it looked like it was going well

Hours later, the baby had been born and a VERY tired Elsa and Jack sat looking at the precious baby, it had a bit of hair that appeared to be a dark gray like Jack's that would later turn black since the boy was immortal, it had Elsa's face and eyes as well and it was just adorable.

"I can't wait till he gets older" Jack said as he gave the little baby his finger to play with, "Let's name him Thomas Luke Frost" Elsa said as she stared down at her little child, Jack looked at her "Are you sure?" Elsa smiled at him and showed Jack the baby's face, "Well he looks more like Thomas, doesn't he?"

"I love you" Jack told her as he leaned over to kiss her

**FINALLY! I'm back with the sequel, I hope you guys are as excited as I am! I honestly can't wait to start writing the next chapter and the next and the next! I just can't wait! This won't really be a songfic, it will have a Thousand years somewhere in the story though  
this was also inspired by the video games Lucious and Lucious 2, PewDiePe plays it so that's where I got it from**  
**I hope you guys enjoyed this prologue until next time guys, BYE!**


	2. Chapter 1- The Power Of Ice and Snow

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own RoTG or Frozen,if I did why isn't there a movie yet?**

**Chapter 1- The Power Of Ice and Snow**

_"Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, _

_Lavender's blue,_ _If you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you_

_Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, And the lambs play;_

_We shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way._

_I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing;_

_When I am queen, dilly, dilly, You'll be my king._

_Who told me so, dilly, dilly, Who told me so?_

_I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so"_

Elsa rocked her baby softly to sleep, the baby barely even 3 months old had grown into an adorable child, with eyes like sapphires and silky black baby hair, he looked like Jack and Brandon, but unlike Brandon, baby Thomas looked like her as well, with big eyes and small facial features that looked like her.

She sang him to sleep with her favorite lullaby, she just loved the tune to it.

As she continuously rocked him to sleep, she noticed his eyelids begin to close slowly, then as she rocked him more he fell asleep, she continued to hum the rhythm of the song as she laid him in his crib of ice and tucked him in.

They had discovered a few days after the baby had been born that he also possessed the powers of Ice, wind and snow. She hoped that the baby would grow to know that his powers were not meant to be concealed, not felt and hidden away in a room for many years, but she prayed that they would be used for beauty and magic as he got older.

As she walked out of their room she bumped into Jack who just smiled "You have a beautiful singing voice" He told her and chuckled as she blushed. When she was singing she was shining like a fifth avenue diamond "You're never going out of style with that voice" she cocked an eyebrow at him "What's that supposed to mean?" he shrugged as he put his hands around waist and laughed "Who knows"

She giggled and she looked so beautiful, he wants to do her like Micheal, and kiss her like a prince. Okay where were these weird words coming from? He doesn't even know anymore.

They left the room holding hands, leaving the sleeping baby behind, unbeknownst to them of the dark horse by the window peering at the tiny baby with cold and dark eyes.

* * *

**3 YEARS LATER...**

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy" Thomas came running to his mother with open arms, Elsa smiled as she turned to look at him and stopped looking over at the view of the town far below the castle, Jack was gone, again. He was doing his guardian things so she was left to watching little Thomas, not that she mided though since he was so freaking adorable!

She knelt down to his level and pinched the toddlers cheek playfully "What is it Tommy?" Yup, just like Brandon, who was 'Brandy' she gave Thomas a nickname too, 'Tommy.'

He held up his small pale hands and created a snowball "Look mummy it's snowing in my hand!" Elsa grinned, so he finally discovered his special power, he looked up at her with questionable eyes "How though mummy?" Elsa smiled before crossing her legs and pulling little 'Tommy' in to her lap, she cradled him comfortably in her arms before she began talking to him "Tommy I want to tell you something that you can never forget, will you remember?" Thomas nodded.

Elsa smiled "Tommy your a special child, have you ever seen another child's parents?" Thomas nodded, playing with some fabric on his mother's dress, he was feeling a little bit nervous "Well me and your father are quite different from those parents to, we have powers to" as if to prove it she held up her hand and easily did what Thomas had done before, he looked down at his hands then looked back up when she started talking again.

She held his hands "You have an amazing,rare and beautiful power, I want you to PROMISE me that you PROMISE that you'll control your powers but NEVER conceal them, okay?" Thomas nodded

"You'll understand one day Thomas, but for now I want you to always remember that what you have is a gift, a gift to only be used for good and NEVER evil, okay? Your special you know that your not like other kids your so much more, so this power, it's a secret a secret you can never tell anyone you got that?" Thomas nodded again at his mother before she hugged him "I love you, Tommy"

he hugged her back "Me to mommy"

* * *

Thomas sat in his bed, legs criss-crossed, he couldn't go to sleep, so he started playing with his powers, he swirled snowflakes in the palm of his hand before casting them adrift on the other side of his room.

He was only a little boy, but sort of like his Brandon, he was a bit smarter then other children. He had heard about his older brother, Brandon Colt Ice Frost, the name was long but Thomas never questioned why his brother had that third name, he had never seen Brandon before and from what his mother told him his brother had never seen him either. He remembered his mom saying that he looked like Thomas but looked more like his father and he looked more like her.

As Thomas continued to use his powers he tried shooting some ice out of his hand, he did and he could barely notice it as it frosted over on his floor, which was made of ice.

_coo-coo_

he heard the cooing noises of a bird and turned his little head towards the window, which was open, and sitting on it's ledge was a pigeon or some type of bird. He looked down at the floor where he could make out the tiny raise of ice on the floor which was the ice he had previously shot out of his hand, then looked at his hand, curious as to what would happen he looked back at the brave bird who just stared at him with black eyes.

he raised his little hand and shot ice out of it.

the bird now alarmed tried to fly away, but the racing ice was to fast for it to fly away, so just as it lifted off it froze, turning into a frozen statue of fear and terror, Thomas had killed the bird instantly, but instead of feeling terrible, like his mother had so many years ago for hurting his sister instead

he felt this weird rush inside of him.

**Omy gosh, this weird rush? What is that supposed to mean? What do you think it means? How you doing? Why do I have so man questions? I don't know! BTW there is something I have been meaning to tell my amazing,fantastic followers! Not just on this story but for all the others, and I know this is probably stupid because this is my most least popular fanfic and so most people won't see this, but some of my longest followers are there ElsaTheSnowQueen2 I know your reading this and I just want you to know that your amazing! You always review on all of my Jelsa fanfics! And I wanted to thank you personally for that :).  
**

**Anyways back on topic, sadly after like over a year of shipping my jelsa addiction is just *POOF* it's gone, don't get me wrong I still ship them, but the only reason I'm updating this fanfic and going to for my others, the only reason is for you! My follower or viewer, especially beginner authors or just authors on fanfiction who read this, because I think the BIGGEST reason I have not been so addicted is because noone update, and I felt like I was alone in the jelsa world. So really sorry If my Jelsa isn't as strong as it used to be, but one day it will return!**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2- The First Phone Call

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own RoTG or Frozen,if I did why isn't there a movie yet?**

**Chapter 2-The First Phone Call  
**

His parents never did find out bout that he had frozen that bird and killed it, he was a little bit of a genius, so he buried it in the snow, away from his bedroom window, where his parents found it and they taught him 'The Circle Of Life' about how everything lives and dies and it's all about new beginnings, then his father looked at his mom, and she looked back and then they went inside the castle for whatever reason, holding hands and stuff, and then Thomas buried the bird. **(Poor Child XD)**

The year that Thomas turned four years old was the year he had to go to a regular public school with regular parents, Jack and Elsa's plan for Thomas was to raise him like a normal child, not a guardian (since he wasn't one).

Thomas had been in Kindergarten for two weeks and everything was going fine, and Thomas got along with everyone. Until one day, Elsa was sitting in the large main room of the ice castle, when their modern day phone rang, Elsa couldn't pick it up since whoever was on the phone would not hear her, she was a guardian and she doubted that whoever was on the other side of that phone would hear her, so she let the it ring until they left the message, and what it said shocked the living day lights out of her

_''Hello, this is Baylee, the secretary of Walt Disney Public School, I was calling to inform you that Thomas got in a fight with another kid today and that his teacher would like to have a meeting, in person with you after school about him, thank you'' _

"Uh Oh" Elsa said quietly, she turned her head towards the staircase "JACK!" she yelled, he walked up to the balcony with the staircase beside it and looked over the railing at her "Yah?"

"Would you just come down here for a moment so I don't have to yell at you!" she said in stressed-frustration, Jack could sense it and he put up his hands in surrender before walking down the stairs "Okay,Okay what is it?" he said calmly, she crossed her arms "I can't tell you when your literally at the top of the staircase" she said, when he told her back "Well it's not my fault they're are so many goddamn staircases" Elsa huffed as she waited for him to get to the bottom of the grand staircase.

"Okay so what is it?" he asked, sticking his hands in his pockets, Elsa looked down "There was a call from Thomas's secretary, that he got in a fight with some other kid"

"And?"

"And his teacher wants to talk with us, in-person, after-school"

"Oh"

"So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

Elsa sighed frustratedly "You Blockhead! We're guardians! The reason I couldn't pick up the phone was that they wouldn't hear me! If we show up there they won't see us, and if they think Thomas has no parents their going to get the social workers to take him away!" Tears clouded Elsa's eyes as she imagined people taking away her Tommy.

Jack looked up to see her crying, and pulled her into a hug "Hey,hey it's going to be alright, he won't get taken away" he tried to calm her down, "But what are we going to do?" she sniffed into his chest, his face lit up as he grabbed her hand "I think I might have an idea"

* * *

This time they were at Tooth's fairy palace, where she was busy ordering all the other Baby Tooth fairies around

Tooth's face brightened up immediately when she saw the couple fly in, "Hi Elsa,Hi Jack!" She ran up to them and pulled them both into a hug, even though she was the smallest guardian, it didn't mean she was the weakest.

Once she pulled away she looked around and asked "Hey, where's Tommy?" Tooth loved Tommy and Tommy loved Tooth, he was like her aunt, all of the guardians were, except North was like his grandfather.

"Well that's who we need to ask you about" Elsa started

"Okay then, what's the problem?"

"Today we got a call from Thomas's school saying that he got in a fight and that the teacher wants us to talk with us about it after school"

"And where do I come in?"

"We need to know if you know any other fairies who can make a temporary potion or fairy dust, so that his teacher can see and hear us"

Tooth pondered for a moment "I think I might know someone at Neverland in Pixie Hollow..." she thought for a moment, before snapping her fingers as she remembered "Of course! My grandmother lives just outside Pixie Hollow she used to be a medicine fairy I think"

"Then why don't we go see her?" Jack piped up for the first time since they arrived, Tooth's eyes lit up "That sounds like a great idea, I bet you she can make something! She's very wise"

They didn't say anything else until they got there to Neverland, Tooth's grandmother's house was a bit small, it was made in the base of a HUGE tree trunk, there were bottles of herbs and papers with recipes clipped on a clothesline on the side of the hollow tree trunk, she and Tooth weren't like the other Pixie Hollow fairies, they're the same size as a regular person, but whenever she went to Pixie Hollow, she would drink a potion to shrink down.

Tooth's grandmother, Luna her name was, was a small and thin lady no older than 50 maybe, she had silver hair, and white wings with a red cross painted over it showing that she was, or used to be,a medicine fairy.

As soon as they entered Luna's tired face lit up "Toothiana! My little feather how are you?" the older woman said as she pulled Tooth into a hug, she laughed "I'm good grandmother thank you" Tooth patted her back in return, they both had that same cheery excited attitude.

Luna looked towards the door and then did she see Jack and Elsa, "Oh, you brought company! Why didn't you tell me?" The elder pinched her granddaughter's cheek before pulling both Jack and Elsa into a tight hug, which they stood awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.

Tooth just shrugged at them behind her grandma's back before she introduced them both to her "Well grandmother, these are my 2 guardian friends Elsa and Jack, we came here-" she was cut off when Her grandmother jumped in "Oh the one's who had the baby congratulations, by the way, well it was three years ago but it's never too late to congratulate somebody right?" Tooth crossed her arms "Yes and that's what I brought them here for, we were wondering if you-"

Her grandmother cut her off, again by gushing on about their baby, while they just politely smiled "Oh I bet he has your blue eyes, Elsa! And he must be mortal since he can't be a guardian, because he wasn't chosen and he probably has your hair Jack, but it's black since-"

Elsa and Jack looked at each other, shocked"GRANDMOTHER!" Tooth screamed, Luna turned her head "Oh sorry dear continue" she blushed a bit for being rude, it was a habit. Tooth sighed "Thank you, so we-"

"Wait, Luna-" Elsa started, Luna waved her hand "Oh please, call me Grandmother" Tooth dropped by one of the tables in frustration, not even trying to explain anymore.

"Okay _grandmother _how did you know all of that, did Tooth tell you?"

"No, it's just common sense dear, now what is it you wanted with your son?"

"DAMN TOOTH YOUR GRANDMA'S GOT SKILLS!" Jack just randomly shouted, Elsa elbowed him in the ribs for being rude before turning back to Luna. "We were wondering if you could make us a potion that we could drink so people could see and hear us, just for a temporary amount of time though" Elsa hoped.

Luna pondered for a moment before putting her pointer finger in the air, remembering that she DID have something, she went around to one the many shelves and pulled out a bottle with a sunset orange liquid in it like a clear orange juice.

"I only have one bottle but it should work for today, this whole bottle, if one of you drank it would make you visible and hearable for two days, but if you each drink half you will each be seen and heard for a day, I'll make a new batch for you two though if you come back in a week or so"

Not much was said as Jack and Elsa both nodded and took the bottle from her before flying off to drink it.

* * *

So they drank the potion and were sitting with the teacher in the same room, then she started like this

"So he somehow held him down for so long the boys hair _froze_ into the ground"

**HOLD UP! Did I just say 'froze' as in he 'froze' the boy's head into the ground is there something going on? Did he use his powers? OH NO! Haha, sorry guys I was going to do the whole teacher talk and scolding Thomas in this chapter, BUT I JUST WANNA GET THIS CHAPTER DONE! Plus I won't talk alot, cause I've just got this habit that I just keep rambling and rambling and I just have two paragraphs of me talking, but this time I just want you to tell you to go to the new thing I posted as a new story and read it and review all your dirty fanfics, or you can just review your favorite dirty fanfics here for the oneshot,don't know what I'm talking about, please go check it out!**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**OMG I'M ACTUALLY BACK LIKE WHAT IS THIS LIFE!? Let me first say, how deeply and truly sorry i am for leaving you, i know i've said that alot but I REALLY AM SORRY! I feel like Jack when he realizes why he did what he did in My Only Son, like a total bastard. I actually have been back for a little bit now 2-4 weeks maybe because i have been trying to sort things out with my friend on ff... but that's personal sooooooooo, I'm sorry you clicked on this story so excited to see a update on this story and find this lame excuse of an apology, but i'm gonna be updating everyone of my current in-progress stories so that everyone knows and i'll split up what's happening to each story in sections, k?**

_**Frostbitten Love:**_

** I'm actually updating first! so if you follow that story YASSSS if not, i am so sorry. And it's actually turning a year old! soon!I can't beleive it's already been a year, we've come so far from what we were then and what we are now, i want to tell you reading this thank you so much Kaitlyn, if that's anyone's name r u freaked out right now? What's gonna happen right now in Frostbitten Love is actually gonna get this story to start moving again, that's all I wanna say, want a preview?**

_**Preview:**_

** "Your not being very serious about this ,Jack" Elsa said back "Although it's very sweet that your trying to be all romantic-y and heart melty and stuff or you just want to 'do it' again doesn't make this any less serious that it already is." Jack grinned back and looked at the ceiling as if thinking about what she just said "That IS true I want to 'do it' with you again since I don't have STDs" he smirked back at her, she huff and slapped his chest "be serious" he raised his eyebrows "Then can I get what I want?" he stared at her with a cocky grin and moved his eyebrows flirtatiously at her waiting for his answer. Elsa huffed in surrender as she knew Jack would not stop until he got what he wanted. ''fine but LISTEN" she told him sternly, he grinned widely as he did what she wanted to get what he wanted "But how did this happen?" he questioned, Elsa looked down at her feet guiltily and backed away from him, she sniffed as a single tear rolled down her cheek "because of me" she told him, tears streaming down her cheeks "It's all my fault" P .s Sorry cliffhanger :\**

**P .p .s The reason I was gone is in the Author's note of it too, if ur interested**

**_My Only Son:_ **

**I read it and I love that story I want to update it so badly I have so many thoughts about it and I know what I'm gonna do just, omy goodness why aren't I updating it? I don't have anything else to say other than as soon as I finish updating frostbitten love I'll start updating it ASAP!**

**A Thousand Years: Brother: Well it's gonna be updated...**

**So that's every thing any questions I promise to answer!**

**I love you all-_ TheAuthorSelection_**


End file.
